


8:56 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You won't suffer again,'' Amos said as he frowned and tears ran down his face.





	8:56 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''You won't suffer again,'' Amos said as he frowned and tears ran down his face before he abandoned his daughter's grave.

THE END


End file.
